


Anonymous Love Letters

by y24478974



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Connor Murphy & Zoe Murphy Get Along, Drug Use, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quick Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y24478974/pseuds/y24478974
Summary: Evan Hansen收到了幾封信。





	1. The First Letter

　　Evan Hansen打開置物櫃，一個淺藍色的信封順著他的動作掉了出來。他蹲下來察看，上頭寫著他的名字。  
　　有人寫信給他？怎麼會？他疑惑地把信封收進背包，決定等回到家再打開。  
　　他才剛把背包重新背起，Jared Kleinman就「砰」的一聲衝撞上了旁邊的置物櫃，Evan差點被嚇到跳了起來。  
　　Jared見他這副像是受驚的兔子的反應笑了出來，搖搖頭：「天啊Evan，你的弱點太容易掌握了。」  
　　Evan吶吶的反駁：「……才沒有。」  
　　Jared顯然沒有聽到，或是他選擇忽略了。  
　　「你媽傳訊息請我載你去看醫生。」他說。  
　　「噢，你真的沒有必要……」  
　　「呃，別想太多，記住，我是為了車保。而且，你用走的肯定會遲到，你不想浪費你媽的錢吧？」  
　　Evan輕輕的搖了搖頭。  
　　「那走吧。」Jared沒再多說，轉身往停車場的方向走去，Evan跟在他半步之後。

 

　　Dr. Sherman問他開始寫信了沒有。  
　　Evan點點頭，又搖搖頭，有些猶豫：「我、我不太確定……？」  
　　醫師的眉頭微微蹙起，但很快又鬆了下來：「你有試著寫了嗎？」  
　　「……有，但我寫了開頭後就不知道該怎麼寫下去了。」Evan實在想不太到有什麼事能讓他有「好的一天」。他已經習慣了每天過得糟糕無比，就好像是他的多巴胺還是其他什麼激素分泌出了問題，因為快樂使他焦慮。又或許其實其他人也會這樣，只是他們比他更擅長忍受焦慮？他差點要把這個疑惑問出口，猶疑了一會又把話吞下了肚子。他盯著左手的石膏。  
　　「不需要特別，諸如你今天可以吃你最喜歡的食物，或是你可以在學校那棵橡樹下多待一會，無論再小的事情都能寫上去。所有事都很重要。」Dr. Sherman建議。  
　　Evan花了點時間消化Dr. Sherman的話。  
　　「今天是誰帶你來的？」Dr. Sherman問。  
　　「Jared。」Evan回答。  
　　「看，今天的素材！你一直想和Jared做真正的朋友不是嗎？」Dr. Sherman微笑，「等等回去的路途是絕佳的機會。」  
　　「Jared是個混蛋……」意識到自己說了什麼後Evan立刻噤聲。他不該在背後議論他人的，就算Jared有時候實在很混蛋，但他是Evan唯一的朋友——正確來說，是「世交」，那算真正的朋友嗎？Evan不太確定，不過他認為不是的成分比較多。  
　　「但他對你還算不錯吧？就你曾經告訴我的，他會時不時找你去他家玩？」Dr. Sherman又問。  
　　「對。……我覺得我們玩得挺開心的。」Evan真心誠意地回答。他希望這種感覺是雙向的，因為Jared的笑容看起來並不像假的。儘管他每次都拖Jared的後腿——他的手指在腎上腺素飆升的時候會顫抖，讓他偶爾會抓不穩把手——而Jared並沒有真的對他生氣或大吼大叫，只是用無奈的口氣埋怨幾句。  
　　「或許待會你們可以在車上聊聊天？」Dr. Sherman鼓勵的說。  
　　「我、我會試試。」Evan吸了口氣，點點頭。  
　　Dr. Sherman看了看時鐘，說：「時間差不多了，那我們今天就到這兒。Evan，繼續試著寫信好嗎？」  
　　「我會的。」  
　　「需不需要我送你出去？」  
　　「不、不用了，我自己能行。」Evan小聲地向醫生道謝，低頭走出了房間。  
　　他握住背包背帶，突然想起來包裡那封信，胃又開始緊縮了起來。他快步地走到停車場，敲了敲Jared的車窗。  
　　Jared把視線從手機移開，替Evan解了鎖。  
　　Evan爬上車，心裡不斷重複剛才Dr. Sherman的建議，深呼吸了好幾口氣，在腦中過了數次準備要說的話： **你要在我的石膏上簽名嗎？**  
　　但Jared在他之前開口了：「你周末要來我家嗎？」  
　　Evan差點被自己的口水嗆到。他乾咳了一聲，「……我很、呃，我很樂意。」  
　　「很好，我們可以一起玩新的FF15，我兩天前買的。石膏應該不妨礙你打電動吧？」Jared邊說，邊轉進了Evan的社區。  
　　「不、不會，我、我很期待。」  
　　Jared聳了聳肩，把車子停到了Evan的家門口。  
　　「抱、抱歉給你添麻煩了，謝、謝謝你載我。」Evan在打開車門前說。  
　　Jared揮了揮手，示意他別在意。「為了車保。」他補充。  
　　Evan在車道上向駛離的車子揮手道別，抱著背包進了屋子。他快步跑到二樓的房間，拉開背包的拉鍊把那個淺藍色的信封拿了出來。  
　　……到底是誰會在他的置物櫃塞信？  
　　他做了幾個深呼吸，聞到一股淡淡的香氣，雙手微微發抖地拆開信封，裡頭是一張白色的信紙，上面的字是印刷的，寫著：

　　 _Dear Evan Hansen,_  
_請原諒我的貿然來信，希望沒有給你造成困擾，若是有的話，我很抱歉，這全是我妹妹的主意。我不常寫信——事實上這可以算是我人生中第一次寫信，我不太清楚正式的格式，只是把一些……我想對你說的話寫了下來。_  
_我不會說出我的身分，有點兒……難為情，老實說。_  
_總之，在第一封信，我想告訴你，我很欣賞你在英文課的那些報告。我知道你從未在班上發表過自己的作業，因為在公眾面前你會緊張地說不出話，雙手捏著報告，微微顫抖。_  
_先說，我不是什麼變態偷窺狂，只是課程太無聊，我又恰巧有著比較敏銳的觀察力而已。_  
_我是趁Mr. Russell不在的時候從抽屜裡偷抽了你的作業出來看的。如果這冒犯了你，我很抱歉。我只是覺得很可惜你不能在全班面前報告你的作業，然後得到他們的讚賞，因為你的文筆實在很好，思想也很有深度；請別當作恭維，我對於自己的閱讀量還挺有自信的。噢，尤其是《湖濱散記》那篇，簡直是…… **太出色了** 。_  
_不知道有沒有人告訴你這些，不過鑑於你似乎不太與人交談（老實說，我的情況比你更糟，但重點不在這裡），所以我猜我應該是一個說的？_  
_Sincerely, Me_

　　Evan覺得這一定是什麼無聊的惡作劇。  
　　怎麼會有人欣賞他、他的作業？一定是玩笑。對，一定是玩笑。怎麼會有人認為他的文筆好？不可能的。不可能的。他快速地再次瀏覽了信件，為這個惡劣的玩笑脹紅了臉，手掌沁出了汗。  
　　他有點粗暴地把信紙塞回信封，拉開書桌的抽屜，把它塞進了最深處。

 

　　隔天Evan清醒的時候只覺得眼前一片模糊，胃裡的緊縮感依舊沒有散去。他躺在床上，任由鬧鐘響著，連提起手臂按掉它的力氣都沒有。直到Heidi敲了敲門：「Evan，你起來了嗎？你還好嗎？」  
　　母親的聲音將他稍稍拉回了現實，他伸手關掉鬧鐘。不想讓母親擔心，他把「我今天能不能請假」的問句嚥了回去，轉而說：「抱、抱歉，我睡過頭了，很快就好。」  
　　房門的另一端沉默了幾秒才回應道：「好，慢慢來，別急。」  
　　Evan舒出一口氣，勉強把自己從床上拔了起來。他踱著有氣無力的步子去浴室洗漱，鏡子裡的他驚人的疲憊，受傷的左手也在隱隱發疼。他沒有睡好。雖然他的睡眠品質一向都不算佳，但昨晚比平時都要糟糕，都是那封該死的惡作劇信件害的。  
　　他多洗了幾次臉，希望不要讓母親看到這副糟糕的模樣，以免她又開始擔心。她已經為他操心太多了，眉間的皺紋越來越深。  
　　Evan沒有坐下來吃早餐，他以害怕遲到為藉口抓起了一片鬆餅便走到玄關換鞋。  
　　「我走了。」他快速地說，沒給Heidi回覆的機會便走出了家門。  
　　在走到學校的路上，他的心思還是飄移到了昨天的那封信上。那究竟是誰？他在腦中過了一遍英文課的同學名單，卻找不出任何他認為有可能寫出信件的人；大多數人甚至不知道他存在，他只是個蜷縮在角落的無名氏，根本沒有人會注意他。  
　　Evan走到走廊時聽見了一聲暴躁的「操！」他望向聲音的來源——噢，是Connor Murphy，穿著他往常的夾克，長髮依舊亂糟糟的。  
　　對了，他們英文課也是一起上的。Evan突然想起來，隨後否決了Connor是寫信者的可能性——他在課堂不是睡覺就是跟老師頂嘴，而且，他的眼裡怎麼可能會有Evan Hansen呢，他根本不在乎自己以外的人事物。  
　　Evan盯著Connor的時間有點長了，長到Connor感受到落在他身上的視線而與他目光交會了幾秒，但令Evan意外的是，Connor並沒有因此破口大罵，而是似乎有點慌張地移開了視線。  
　　而Evan沒有注意到的是，那隱藏在長髮下的微微泛紅的耳尖。


	2. The Second Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第二封信。

　　Evan周六在Kleinman家度過了一段還算愉快的時光。

　　雖然他仍是會時不時的握不牢手把。

　　他們一起玩了FF15和其他的舊遊戲。Jared和他講了些學校的八卦，例如關於他們的年級優等生Alana Beck跟低一年級的Zoe Murphy曖昧的流言。聽到Zoe的名字，Evan又有那種胃糾結在一起的感覺了。他曾經喜歡過Zoe Murphy，但他很快就意識到兩人間的天差地別，加上他看過Zoe和一個陌生的女孩在校園角落接吻。他強迫自己斷了對她的妄想。他可憐的單戀只持續了兩個月，而且他沒向Jared提過。

　　他保持沉默，無論對Zoe的性向或是他的愚蠢單戀。

　　Mrs. Kleinman想留他下來吃晚餐，他婉拒了；他同樣婉拒了Jared載他回家的提議，因為他需要一些私人的時間。

　　Evan離開Kleinman家的時候太陽已經幾乎落山了，東方已經完全暗了下來，西方尚留餘霞。他雙手插在外套口袋裡，低著頭往家的方向走去。

　　「嘿。」一雙靴子出現在他的視野中，Evan嚇了一跳，下意識的倒退了一步。

　　他抬頭，挑起眉毛的Connor Murphy站在他面前。

　　「抱、抱歉。」Evan喃喃。

　　「你走路總是不看路的嗎？」Connor雙手抱胸。他比Evan要高得多，而對於習慣駝背的Evan而言他確實造成了些壓力。

　　「抱歉。」Evan又道歉了一次。

　　「你很常道歉。」Connor評論。

　　「抱——」Evan在話語出口前咬住舌尖，以防自己又說了一次。

　　「你住在這附近？」Connor問。

　　「對、對，就在下個街口。」

　　Connor點點頭，側了側身，「學校見？」語畢，他抬腳往面對的方向繼續前進。他經過Evan的時候，Evan聞到他身上除了菸味還有股熟悉的香氣，但他想不起來在哪裡聞過。

　　「學、學校見。」他低聲回應。

 

 

　　Evan又收到信了，一樣夾在他的置物櫃門縫裡，一樣是淺藍色的。

　　他向Dr. Sherman說了他周末和Jared玩得很開心，以及他試著寫了幾封信，感覺不壞。

　　Dr. Sherman微笑，然後問他藥吃得習不習慣。

　　Evan給了肯定的回覆，醫生快速的在板子上寫了些筆記。

　　回到家，Evan還是打開了第二封信件。

　　拿出信紙的時候，他突然僵住了。

　　——信紙散發出的香氣跟他前幾天在Connor Murphy身上聞到的一樣。

　　不、不可能的，只是巧合罷了，不可能會是Connor。他如此說服自己。

 

　　 _Dear Evan Hansen,_

_不敢相信我又寫了一封信。_

_我一定是瘋了……算了，我本來就是瘋子，大家都這麼認為。（此句被畫了好幾條刪除線，_ _Evan_ _只能勉強辨認出來）_

_一樣，我妹妹的主意。她堅持我得繼續寫。_

_總——之，第二封信，我想告訴你，我喜歡你每次在科學課上，看_ _Mrs. Stewart_ _放的那些自然紀錄片的表情。那是你從來不會在其他人面前露出的表情——就我觀察。_

_……好，我這樣聽起來真的很像變態偷窺狂，但我真的不是。就像我在上一封信說的，課程太無聊，而我又恰巧有雙銳利的眼睛。_

_不，我不是說自然紀錄片無聊，有些還是挺有趣的。_

_Sincerely, Me_

……或許這不是惡作劇？

　　Evan又看了一遍信件。他還是猜不出這會是誰寫的，英文課和科學課同學重覆的比例太高了。

　　只是，他怎麼也不認為，會有人真正注意到他。他只是一個錯誤，一個負擔。他時常感覺現實與他隔了一層玻璃，他在一頭，而其他人在另外一頭，無論他如何嘗試，總是有個看不見的隔閡在阻擋他與世界產生聯繫。

　　……就像幾周前，他從數英尺高的樹上摔了下來，躺在地上，任葉縫間灑下的陽光炙烤他的臉龐，而森林安靜的沒有一絲人聲，僅有他因為疼痛而沉重的呼吸。沒有人發現，沒有人。他只能憑右手耗費全身的力氣撐起身子，抱著左手一步步的走到管理員休息室，用那裡的有線電話撥了911，結結巴巴的說自己好像摔斷了手、人在Ellison州立公園，最後脫力的靠在牆上，咬著脣阻止眼淚流下，等待救護車的到來。

　　不過也許，只是也許，有某個人透過玻璃看見了他，並寫了這兩封信。

　　他從書桌抽屜的深處挖出上一封信，把兩封信疊在了書桌的一角。

 

 

　　Evan決定把收到的這兩封信寫在Dr. Sherman布置的「作業」上。

　　他留在電腦室把信完成，並打印出來。

　　「嘿。」有個聲音突然響起。

　　Evan認出那是Connor的聲音。他軟軟的回應了一聲「嗨」。

　　「沒人在你的石膏上簽名。」Connor指了指他的左手。

　　「噢，沒什麼的……」已經開學兩周了，他實在不是很在意究竟有沒有人在他的石膏上簽名，他唯一一次鼓起勇氣要問Jared願不願意的時候被打斷了，況且，他下周就會把石膏拆掉了。

　　「你怎麼受傷的？」Connor問，表情和上個周末Evan在路上遇到他的時候一樣——但是Evan無法肯定他究竟是真的好奇或只是想要嘲笑他。

　　「我從樹上摔下來了。」這是Evan已經在腦中編排過無數次的對話。

　　「噢，真是我聽過最難過的事了。」意外的，Connor的語氣相當認真，一點也不嘲諷。「你有記號筆嗎？」

　　自從Heidi在開學第一天給了Evan一枝記號筆後，他就一直把它塞在背包裡，於是他低頭在背包裡翻找了一會，從夾層裡把記號筆拿了出來，遞給Connor。他刻意迴避了他的視線，並在心底祈禱他並沒有讓手汗沾濕那枝筆。

　　Connor抬起他左手的動作比他想像中的還要輕柔；他在石膏上頭寫了大大的「CONNOR」，基本上佔去了所有能寫字的空間，又在Evan看不到的死角快速寫了一串數字。兩人接近時，Evan又聞到了那股香氣。

　　記號筆被Connor蓋上時發出了清脆的「喀」的一聲。

　　「現在我們能假裝自己有朋友了。」Connor在把筆遞回給Evan的時候說。

　　Evan不知道該怎麼回應，只好點了點頭。「呃，我、我想我該走了，謝謝。」他抓起背包走了幾步，就要離開電腦室。

　　「等等。」Connor叫住他。

　　Evan遲疑的頓住，轉過身子，看見Connor從印表機上拿起了一張紙，問：「你的嗎？」

　　噢，對，他的信。天啊，他居然忘記了。

　　「對、對。抱歉，呃，謝謝你，再次。」Evan覺得他整張臉都紅了。 **拜託拜託他絕對不能看到裡面的內容，要是他看到了就會認為我是個給自己寫信的怪胎，他會告訴整個學校，接著所有人就會開始把我註記成「狂流手汗還寫信給自己的怪人」。**

　　「下次小心一點。」Connor把那張紙遞給他，並沒有再多說什麼。

　　Evan胡亂的把紙塞進了背包，含糊地又道了一次歉，便快步離開了電腦室。

　　Connor盯著他的背影，微微皺起了眉。


	3. The Third Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第三封信。
> 
> *有嘗試自殺暗示。

第三封信來得比前兩封要晚一天。

　　以及，跟前兩封信件不同的是，第三封信是手寫的，筆跡相當潦草，Evan也無法辨認出究竟屬於誰。

 

　　 _Dear Evan Hansen,_

_去他媽的世界。_

_我的父母又吵架了，我小妹把自己鎖在房間裡，而我不能，因為我的房間沒有鎖。他們害怕我再做出什麼「傻事」。我爸本來認為把門直接拆掉比較保險，我媽阻止了他。他們總是為了我在吵架。_

_他們是混蛋，可是我還是愛他們的，我知道。但我不知道該怎麼辦才能讓自己不要再和他們吵架。我無法控制自己的情緒。_

_只有看到你才會讓我比較平靜一點——有點奇怪，抱歉。_

_我的身體裡彷彿有團火焰在燃燒，一點點的灼燙我的身體。_

_你也會有這種感覺嗎？該怎麼做才能讓它停止？拜託讓它停止。我已經試過喝酒和嗑藥了，但它還是不停地在燒著。何時何地。_

_Sincerely, Me_

　　Evan皺著眉頭看了整封信件。

　　寫信者明顯處於極大的痛苦之中，Evan懂那種像是有團火焰在身體裡燒的感受，因為不久前他也有相似的感覺。就在暑假的時候，情況變得越來越糟，越來越難以控制。直到他從樹上摔了下來，打上石膏，Heidi盯著他的傷那恐懼又擔心的神情讓他的內疚感不斷增加，他只能不斷告訴自己要積極配合用藥跟心理醫生的建議，他不想要母親一直為他煩惱，他給她的負擔已經過於沉重了。

　　他不希望有人和他遭受相同的痛苦。他得找出寫信者。他想幫忙。

 

 

　　Murphy兄妹一整周都沒出現在學校，Evan注意到。

　　他心底有股不祥的預感，讓他的胃又糾結了起來，但他不知道能向誰打探消息。

　　或許Alana？她和Evan開學時說過話，正確來說，主要是Alana說，Evan聽，但自此Alana就開始稱呼Evan為他的「熟人」，Evan猜測這應該就是她表示友好的一種方式。而Alana和Murphy兄妹都頗親近的：她是學校唯一可以和Connor進行正常互動且Connor不會對她大吼大叫的人，以及，她和Zoe最近總是待在一起——那些曖昧的流言。

　　Evan不確定主動和Alana說話會不會是個好主意，但當他回過神時，他已經叫了Alana的名字，而對方正疑惑地盯著他。

　　「噢，Evan，你好嗎？」

　　「還、還行，我想？」Evan的手緊張的搓著衣角，雙頰泛紅，「我、我想問問，呃，妳知道為、為什麼Connor和Zoe這個星期都沒來學校嗎……？不不不沒事這是個愚蠢的問題，不干我的事，抱歉我不該問的。」他垂下眼，便要掉頭離開。太奇怪了，說到底他和Murphy兄妹又不是朋友，他去關心這些做什麼？

　　他在離開前隱隱約約聽見Alana嘆了一口氣，說：「我也希望我知道啊。」

 

周末，Evan去醫院拆了石膏。

　　他在石膏的一角發現了一串數字。

　　看起來像電話號碼。

　　他把那串數字記在了手機的備忘錄裡，以防萬一。

　　那是Connor寫的嗎？為什麼他要留下這串數字？該不會是他的手機號？他為什麼要留下他的手機號？ **他會是寫信者嗎？** Evan的腦中轉過無數的猜測，他的思緒不停地延伸，讓他的焦慮又發作了。他花了一段時間才稍微冷靜了下來。

　　他想起來Dr. Sherman告訴他要多向他人求助，不能總是把事情藏在心裡想著自己解決。他向Evan保證偶爾的求助不會造成任何人的困擾。

　　於是他照做了。

　　Evan傳了條簡訊給Jared，簡單向他說明了情況，去掉了匿名信件，只有他和Connor在電腦室巧遇的部分。

　　Jared的回覆在五分鐘後傳來：

 

　　 _來自_ _Jared_

　　 _那肯定是他的手機號。很明顯他想約你出去。_

Evan想起來在Connor簽了他的石膏的隔天，Jared開了至少五個有關同性戀的玩笑。

　　幾秒鐘後又一條訊息。

 

　　 _來自_ _Jared_

　　 _未來的校園槍手想約你出去，我的天，_ _Evan_ _，你 **死定** 了。_

過了幾秒。

 

　　 _來自_ _Jared_

　　 _Evan_ _，我是開玩笑的，你的恐慌應該沒有發作吧？_

　　差一點點。Evan在心裡回應。

 

　　 _給_ _Jared_

_沒有。_

_來自_ _Jared_  

_很好。_

_不過說真的，他肯定想約你出去。_

_給_ _Jared_  

_為什麼？_

_來自_ _Jared_  

_你真是他媽的遲鈍。_

_給_ _Jared_  

_我的意思是，怎麼會有人想約我出去？_

_來自_ _Jared_  

_呃，這不很明顯嗎？_

_他是怪胎，你也是怪胎，物以類聚，你懂嗎？_

Evan發現自己無法反駁。

 

　　 _給_ _Jared_

_所以你覺得，我該怎麼辦？_

_來自_ _Jared_  

_看在上帝的份上，就直接傳訊息給他啊！_

Evan不覺得自己能做到。萬一這個號碼根本不是Connor的，他只不過是隨手寫了一串數字想捉弄他呢？而且他媽的到底為什麼Connor Murphy會對他有興趣？Evan連與人進行寒暄都有困難，還會一直流手汗，簡直是怪胎中的怪胎。

　　而且，他對Connor有興趣嗎？他不知道。他們從小學開始就在同一間學校，但Evan幾乎沒和他說過話，第一是因為他的焦慮，第二是他的確有點害怕Connor。人人都知道他在二年級曾經把一臺印表機丟向了Mrs. G。而在這學期開學的第一天，Jared開了個校園槍手的玩笑（平心而論，Evan覺得這個玩笑太超過了），讓Connor差點就失控了。

　　Connor Murphy就是個暴力的瘋子，他們是這麼說的。

　　但是，之前的互動讓Evan對於這個評價有點猶豫。畢竟，Connor是唯一一個在他的石膏上簽名的人，而且，他身上的味道跟匿名信件一樣。他想，無論Connor是不是寫信者，Evan都想幫助他，他的情況似乎很糟糕。他瞄了一眼書桌角落的信件，深吸了好幾口氣，手指微微發顫著，輸入了訊息。

 

　　 _給_ _Connor_ _  
__這裡是_ _Evan_ _，_ _Evan Hansen_ _。呃，你前幾天在我的石膏上留下了電話號碼，是電話號碼對不對？_

 _……_ _Connor_ _？_

 _如果不是_ _Connor_ _，抱歉，請你忽略這封訊息吧，抱歉。_

　　Evan又深呼吸了好幾口氣才點擊送出鈕。簡訊一送出，他便整個人往後倒到床鋪上，蜷縮起身體，緊緊抱著毯子，努力平復自己有些偏快的呼吸。

　　他的手機在一分鐘後震動了。

　　Evan在點開訊息前又做了幾個深呼吸。

 

 _來自_ _Connor_  

 _我正準備要傳_ _訊息給你呢，是，我是_ _Connor Murphy_ _。_

_我以為你永遠也不會發訊息給我了，畢竟我只是寫了一串數字，什麼也沒講。_

_給_ _Connor_  

_你、你還好嗎？你整個星期都沒來。_

_來自_ _Connor_  

_……你注意到了？我以為沒人會在乎。_

　　不，有人在乎的，總有人在乎的。Evan想。雖然他有時還是無法把從自我厭惡的迴圈中抽離，但他最近開始試著提醒自己一定會有人在乎的，無論他再如何與世界格格不入；母親、那個寫信者，或許還有Jared？三個人，足夠了。

 

 _給_ _Connor_  

_總會有人在乎的。_

這次回應間隔了比較長的一段時間，等待的過程中Evan又開始焦慮了起來。他這樣宣稱會不會太過自大？太過臆測別人的心情？

 

　　 _來自_ _Connor_

_……我想你說得對。_

Evan盯著對方輸入中的標誌出現又消失、消失又出現；那是難熬的三分鐘。

 

　　 _來自_ _Connor_

_我沒去學校，因為我在醫院。_

天啊天啊天啊——Evan瘋狂祈禱事情千萬不要是他想的那樣。他現在有八成的肯定Connor就是寫信者了。

 

　　 _來自_ _Connor_

_我下週就會回學校了，沒事。我小妹也是。_

Evan不知道該怎麼回答。他注意到Connor稱呼Zoe的方式和第三封信件一樣，「小妹」（*）。

 

　　 _給_ _Connor_

_學校見？_

_來自_ _Connor_  

_學校見。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *little sis
> 
> 火焰的描述出自小說，但我還沒正式讀過，只有聽過Alex朗讀，所以只是大略寫寫。


	4. The Fourth Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第四封信。

隔天，Evan在他的置物櫃前面找到了Connor Murphy。

　　「嘿。」Connor先開口了。他穿著和平常一樣的褐色夾克，Evan注意到對方的頭髮不像他印象中那樣油膩且亂糟糟的了，而是柔順的披在肩上，帶著微微的自然卷。Evan不禁想像起把手指穿過那頭褐髮會是什麼感覺。這個想法一冒出來，Evan簡直要被自己嚇死了，他搖搖頭，希望甩掉這個奇怪的念頭。

　　「你還好嗎？」他聽見Connor問。

　　聞言，Evan的身形微微震了一下。他抬頭，映入眼簾的是Connor皺起的眉。他急忙為自己的失神道歉：「抱、抱歉，有點走神。很高興看到你，Connor。」

　　「呃，」Connor猶豫了幾秒，這並不常見，鑒於Evan印象中的他總是直來直往，不過，他和Evan才真正開始交談不到幾天，根本不瞭解他，只藉由流言和平時的舉動也不該輕易的下判斷。「我在想，你放學後有時間嗎？」

　　Evan放學後只有三個地方可以去：他家、心理診所、Jared家。他今天沒有預約，Jared也沒有「為了車保」邀請他過去一起玩，所以，「有的，我想。」

　　Connor看起來有點侷促。Evan為這個觀察結果而驚喜。他一直覺得Connor除了他自己什麼也不在乎，那雙比Zoe還要淺一些的藍色雙眸中夾雜著某些Evan無法理解的情緒。Connor乾咳了一聲，繼續說：「放學後要一起出去晃晃嗎？」

　　在Evan有限的十七年生命以來，這是第一次Jared以外的人向他提出邀約；當然，是友情性質的。他不免開始好奇Connor寫信和邀約的動機。總之，他還是輕輕的點了點頭，小小的微笑：「我、我很樂意。」

　　Connor原來聳起的肩膀放鬆了下來，「那，放學後在這裡見？」

　　「嗯，放學見。」

 

 

　　Connor大約在Evan轉身離開去上他的第一堂課後的五秒鐘後就開始後悔了。他到底是打哪來的勇氣約Evan出去的？而且Evan還答應了？該死，Zoe奇怪的樂觀態度一定對他造成影響了。 **不** 。

　　他盯著Evan的背影，直到某個惱人的聲音喊了他的名字：「你在這兒做什麼，這裡不是你的置物櫃吧？」

　　Jared Kleinman。Connor翻了個白眼，朝聲音來源看去。「與你何干？」

　　「我只是在確定你沒有打算要謀殺Evan。」Jared說，皺起了眉。他剛才看到了兩人在對話，但並沒有聽見詳細內容。

　　Connor又翻了個白眼，「我才不會傷害他。」他扭頭離去，不再理會Jared。

　　他現在有兩個選項：去上他媽的物理課或是在車子裡嗨一發。通常他會選擇後者，簡單又可以避開人群。只是他今天決定嘗試著在學校待滿一天，至少不要翹課。不會太難的，他告訴自己，不過是忍受幾堂大人們口沫橫飛地說著廢話，何況，他今天課不多，他可以待在圖書館裡讀書。很好，圖書館是少數他不討厭的地方。

　　　於是Connor往他的物理教室走去。他進教室的時候正好鈴響，前排的Alana給了他一個鼓勵的笑容，他瞟了一眼，禮貌性的點點頭，接著便逕自走向最後一排的空位。他坐下，從書包中抽出草稿紙和鉛筆，開始用鉛筆在紙上塗抹著些什麼。

　　Larry總是稱他的興趣都是浪費時間的幼稚行為。包括繪畫。Connor才不想管他，他裝作他在乎的樣子，事實上他一點也不，因為Connor永遠都不會長成他希望的人。要是他最終妥協了，Connor絕對會在現實把他變成第二個Larry前自我了結。Larry前幾天說到了申請大學的事情，Zoe替他回答了他想去念藝術，離家越遠越好；他的父親明顯並不為此感到高興，但他並沒有說些什麼，只是點了點頭。顯然，Connor又一次的自殺未遂的確又給了他的父母一個「教訓」。

　　他不知道一切是從什麼時候變成如此糟糕的。在童年，他們還是個很幸福正常的家庭，會在周末去果園野餐，他和妹妹會比賽誰可以找到更多的四葉草——通常是Connor勝利，他有雙敏銳的雙眼。再然後，他的記憶就只剩下無止盡的吼叫與爭吵。

　　他在高一時曾站在路橋邊往下望，溪流幾乎乾涸，河床出露，滿滿的大大小小的石頭；他想像著身體撞擊石頭的感覺——然後他回家了。第二次也在高一，暮冬，他割開自己的手腕，只是愚蠢的找錯了位置，Zoe發現他的時候他他的傷口竟然已經不再流血了。第三次是一年半後，算是個意外，他站在馬路中央，絲毫沒有意識到自己的作為——這次Cynthia果決地要替他找了心理醫師，儘管Larry認為沒有必要；他們吵了有史以來最嚴重的一架，Zoe甚至害怕到躲進了他的房間——他們談了過去的種種，Zoe得出她想要她的哥哥回來的結論，Connor勉強答應。結局是Cynthia贏了，而Connor不得不承認這是件好事。即便他並不總是同意治療對他的效果。

　　同時也是在那年，他注意到了Evan Hansen，搓揉著衣角，像是一隻過度驚嚇的兔子。他們一起上英文課；Connor趁四下無人偷偷翻找Mr. Russell的抽屜，抽出Evan的作業，訝異於這個連話都說不清的少年腦子裡竟有如此多的奇思妙想。他們一起上科學課；Connor發現每次Mrs. Stewart懶得上課而放紀錄片給他們看時，Evan的眼睛裡就好像燃起了某種光芒，把他整個人都點亮了。

　　可怕又暴躁的Connor Murphy戀愛了：他喜歡上了一個有著社交恐懼症的少年。 **太荒唐了。** Connor忍不住想。但世界本就是荒唐的，他很早就認清了這點，他並不意外自己是個同性戀還喜歡上了全年級第二邊緣的人（第一名是他自己，哈）。而且該死的，愛情真的會讓這個世界從難以忍受變得勉強湊合。

　　流著同樣的血脈，Zoe也有雙敏銳的雙眼，在感情方面她實在比哥哥高明太多了。她沒花多久就發現了Connor的小心思，儘管她還不確定對象是誰。她只是在某天夜裡敲了敲哥哥的房門，說了一句「我覺得你可以試著寫情書給那個人」。Connor對此嗤之以鼻；直到漫長的暑假他才初嘗相思的滋味。

　　之後的事情你們都知道了。Connor尚不能肯定Evan是不是知道他就是寫信者，他沒有直截了當的坦白，但也不算刻意隱瞞。至少，Evan沒有拒絕他早上的邀請，說明他應該不討厭他。 **又或許，他只是害怕或是假裝友善？不，** **Evan** **不是這樣的人？他不是嗎，你怎麼能確定，你對他又了解不深。** Connor拒絕理會腦中吵雜的聲音，把注意力放在下午的約會。呃，他也許不該稱呼其為約會，隨便啦。

 

 

　　一直到Evan坐上Connor的車子，他都處於一種半夢半醒的狀態。他仍然無法相信他和Connor Murphy要一起在放學後出去玩。 **那個** **CONNOR MURPHY** **。**

　　Connor的手隨意搭在了方向盤上，Evan注意到他有雙好看的手：骨節分明，會被評價為適合去彈琴的那種；指甲抹著黑色的指甲油。他突然意識到自己這樣盯著別人的手的行為實在很像變態，於是急忙別過了視線，放在自己老舊的運動鞋上。

　　從車載音響裡傳出的是他們父母年紀的搖滾樂和Evan猜測是地下樂團的歌曲，Evan可以說出大多數前者的歌名——他的父親是搖滾樂迷，他離開的時候留下了一些收藏的唱片。

　　「所以，」Connor決定打破沉默，「有任何想去的地方嗎？」

　　Evan張嘴正要回答，卻差點咬到自己的舌頭，只好搖了搖頭。

　　Connor瞥了他一眼，思考著究竟該帶Evan去哪裡——滑板公園？不，那兒都是癮君子和不良少年。商場？他很確定他和Evan都不是喜歡逛街的類型。

　　他漫無目的地繼續開了兩分鐘的車，才問：「你想去唱片行嗎？」

　　Evan緩慢地眨了下眼睛，「我、我以為現在沒有人聽唱片了？」

　　Connor聳聳肩，「看來我是個老派的人。」

　　「我、我也是，大概。呃，我爸爸在他離開前留下了一些老唱片——對了，我父母在我七歲的時候離婚了——我還挺喜歡的，老實說。」Evan回憶著觸碰唱片碟面的感覺，似乎是與父親的唯一聯繫。他爸爸偶爾會在節假日打電話給他，像是在完成某項既定的任務一樣，他們的對話通常很簡短，客氣而疏離。

　　Connor的嘴角揚起小小的弧度，但很快又垂了下去。「那就唱片行了。」

 

 

　　Evan不常來唱片行，他不想冒與店員互動的風險——萬一他們熱情的推薦他一些他根本不喜歡的專輯怎麼辦？——他更習慣在網上下載音樂來聽，感謝科技的發達，許多老歌更容易找得到了，而且他可以在購買之前確認自己到底喜不喜歡這首歌。

　　Connor帶他去的唱片行在一條Evan並不熟悉的街道上，招牌是木製的，用銀色的油漆漆著店名，有種搖搖欲墜之感。

　　Evan跟在Connor身後進了店，光線昏黃，一排排的架子上擺著Evan沒聽過的音樂人的作品，令他訝異的是居然沒有那些在廣播和電視上時常聽到的流行歌手的專輯，例如Adele、Taylor Swift或是Ed Sheeran之類，Lorde是其中的少數。

　　但Connor對這些人似乎很熟悉。他指著一張張專輯，作出評價。Evan靜靜地聽著，發現自己很喜歡這樣談論音樂的Connor。

　　——而且，誰知道Connor居然也喜歡音樂劇呢？

　　Evan終於可以加入Connor的評論中了。

　　等到他們從唱片行出來的時候，Evan手上抓著兩張專輯，一張Spring Awakening的原聲帶和一張某個地下樂團最傑出的作品。

　　長久以來，Connor第一次發現他竟然還有感受到如此快樂的時刻。他努力裝出無所謂的樣子，殊不知他的笑意早已從眼角溢出，擲在了空氣中。

 

 

　　Evan又收到了信。一樣的信封一樣的香氣一樣的印刷體。

 

_Dear Evan Hansen,_

_很抱歉上週讓你收到了那樣的信。當時的我大概是嗨了或是醉了，寫了那堆胡言亂語；沒想到我妹居然把它放到了你的置物櫃。_

_我目前的狀況還行，至少就我自己的標準而言。我在某些事情上取得了一些進展，這讓我挺開心的，我猜。_

_但是依舊的，你是我見過在聽到好音樂時有著最可愛的表情的人。_

_Sincerely, Me_

_P.S._ _儘管我很不想承認，但我妹說的對，我是個懦夫；我不敢和你在現實生活中說這些。_


	5. The Last Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第五封信。

**The Last Letter**

　　Evan開始頻繁的和Connor待在一起。他們一起在電腦室吃午餐；在共同的課上坐在前後或是左右，Connor給Evan看他上課無聊畫的塗鴉，Evan稱讚他的才華；放學後去唱片行或是隨意的在街上散步，天南地北的聊天—— **「想到什麼就說什麼，不會有任何的批判，只會有理智的討論。」** 他們作了一個約定；或是在Evan家的沙發上吃披薩看電影。

　　Evan知道Connor知道他猜到了Connor就是寫信者，但兩人都沒有提起。Evan覺得如果他主動提起，有點像在侵犯Connor的隱私。那些信件在某種程度而言是很私人的。

　　他只能盡己所能的陪伴Connor，讓他好受一點；或許他也在透過這種關係讓自己好受一點。他們都孤獨太久太久了。

　　Evan沒再收到信。但是，他仍然期待著某天打開置物櫃，會有封藍色的、帶著Connor味道的信封飄落下來。

 

 

　　「Evan，好久不見了。」Jared站在他的置物櫃旁，雙手抱胸。

　　「嗨、嗨，Jared。」

　　「我媽在問你最近怎麼都沒來我家了。」

　　噢，Jared是為了車保才當他的朋友的，但是，「抱、抱歉，我今天不行去，我和Connor約好了。」

　　Jared挑起了眉毛，「你倆最近經常在一起。你們在約會？」

　　Evan的臉刷地紅了，「不、不！我們只是朋友，好朋友。」

　　「老兄，他一副要把你生吞活剝的樣子。」

　　「你在說什麼？Connor不會吃人！或許他看起來有點可怕……呃，但這並不代表他、他會吃人？」

　　Jared翻了個白眼，「這是個比喻。縱然我的確不會意外他真的吃人。」

　　Evan猶豫的開口：「Jared，我覺得你不該這麼，呃，刻薄。」

　　Jared望著他的眼神就像他吃了一隻蒼蠅；他聳聳肩，「隨便啦。我的意思是，你有意識到他在追求你，對吧？」

　　「什、什麼？」Evan差點跳了起來。他跟Connor只是朋友！有點奇怪的組合，但他覺得他們兩個真的能產生共鳴。不過，他想起了Connor的信件，心底又升起了一個懷疑的聲音。

　　「你們幾乎天天都待在一起，就連週末也是，他不是還給你買了支鋼筆當聖誕禮物？現在才他媽的十一月！」Jared搖搖頭，像是無奈於Evan的遲鈍。

　　「那，呃，那是……」Evan發現自己真的無法解釋為什麼Connor無緣無故地買了支鋼筆給他，打著聖誕禮物的名號。他的聲音低了下來：「你覺得他真的喜歡我……？」

　　「當然，你忘了他當初在石膏上留下手機號碼？我那時就說過了，他想約你出去。」

　　「我以為那只是，呃，友善的表示？」Evan自己都不相信這個解釋。「呃，但你為什麼這麼在意，關於我和Connor？」

　　Jared抓抓頭髮，聲音裡帶上難得的猶疑：「因為……因為我就是在意！Evan，你是我的朋友，我不希望你受傷。」

　　哇喔。Evan覺得這比Connor喜歡他還讓他震驚。Jared把他當成……朋友？

　　「我、我想你是說，世交？」

　　Jared嘆了口氣，「聽著，Evan，儘管你是全校最遜最焦慮的人，但你是我見過最真誠的人了。我覺得你是個很好的朋友，即使你對樹和校園槍手有不正常的迷戀，不過，是，我認為我們是朋友。」

　　Evan不確定他應該反駁Jared「Connor不是校園槍手」或「我對樹和Connor都沒有不正常的迷戀」，又或者是他該高興他交了個真正朋友——當然，Jared是個混蛋，總是說些有點傷人的幹話，但平心而論，他對Evan不壞；在Evan找他求助時，他會邊抱怨邊替Evan解決問題。

　　最後，Evan決定微笑，回應：「我也覺得你是個很好的朋友。」

　　Jared咧開了嘴，「我知道。」而後語氣一變：「好了，就此打住，這兒的氣氛越來越gay了。」

　　Evan笑得更開了。他好高興，原來Jared是在乎他的，即便他總以「車保」為理由掩飾。

　　「所以，」Jared乾咳了一聲，「你和你的‘非男友’今天要去哪兒？」

　　「Connor沒告訴我，他說是，呃，驚喜。」

　　「那聽起來超gay。」

　　「才沒有。」Evan反駁，聲音卻滿是笑意。

 

 

　　Connor駛上了一條Evan陌生的道路，路旁的屋舍隨著車子的前進越來越少，取而代之的是一棵棵的樹木。

　　「想吃冰淇淋嗎？」Connor問。

　　「聽起來不錯。」Evan回答。他開始思考起Connor會喜歡什麼口味的冰淇淋。

　　他們停在了一間不大的冰淇淋屋前，幾乎被樹木環繞著，招牌寫著大大的「À La Mode」。

　　「時尚……？」Evan看著招牌，喃喃道。他上過兩年的法文，不算流利，但基本的單字還是識得的。

　　「我們小時候常來這兒吃冰淇淋。」Connor說，推開冰淇淋屋的門。

　　「你們？」

　　「Zoe、我爸媽跟我。在我還沒發瘋前。」Connor走到櫃檯前，抬頭看著菜單，「嗯，跟我記憶中差不多，沒什麼新口味。」他扭頭問Evan：「你要什麼？」

　　Evan沉默了一會，才帶點不確定的語氣回答：「香草就行了。」

　　「配料呢？」

　　「呃，不用配料，香草冰淇淋就好。」

　　「好吧。」Connor轉回頭，向收銀員點了Evan的香草口味，而他自己則是要了核桃奶油口味加上菜單上全部的配料。

　　而當服務員送上Connor的冰淇淋時，Evan忍不住睜大了眼——那看起來簡直就像一座小山。Connor吃得完這些？他這麼削瘦。

　　Evan的冰淇淋很快就被吃完了，於是他盯著Connor——的手。他不能盯著他的臉，那會讓他看起來像變態。Connor的右手中指戴著一只戒指，樸素的銀色。Evan沒研究過戒指戴在哪隻手指有如何深層意義，他只是覺得Connor的手實在很適合黑色指甲油跟戒指。

　　事實證明，Connor Murphy有著與他的身材不成比例的好胃口。他把整碗冰淇淋吃得乾乾淨淨，一點不剩。

　　「Zoe喜歡薄荷巧克力配上小熊軟糖，我爸常吃香草，我媽不會點，但她會在每個人的碗裡舀上一勺——嘗嘗味道。」Connor回憶起大約是在他九歲以前的事；在他的回憶中，這段時間總是套上了某種夢幻的濾鏡似的，不太真實。

　　「我媽媽愛死了巧克力，每年夏天我家冰箱總是會有一兩桶巧克力冰淇淋。」Evan說著，嘴角微微翹起。

　　「巧克力是種挺奇怪的食物，你不覺得嗎？它又苦又甜，可是人們愛死它了。」Connor說。

　　「巧克力會使人腦分泌多巴胺，讓人產生快樂的感覺——我猜這是人類為其瘋狂的原因。」

　　「有道理。」Connor站起身，「我們該走了，還有地方要去。」

　　「噢，好的。」

　　Connor再次啟動車子，往小路的更深處駛去；Evan不禁好奇起Connor究竟要帶他去哪裡，Connor只說「你會喜歡的」，其餘細節他一點都沒有透漏。

　　車上的音響放著他們前幾天找到的一個地下樂團的歌，Connor隨著音樂輕輕哼唱著；在蜿蜒的小路上，只有他們和音樂。

 

 

　　「Connor，我並不覺得闖入一個果園是合法的。就算它已經廢棄好幾年，畢竟、畢竟還是私人資產，不是嗎？」Evan指出，他看著鐵門上「嚴禁擅自進入」的標示微微皺起了眉。

　　「拜託，Hansen，別當個掃興鬼。」Connor在不遠處向他招手，「過來，這兒的圍籬有足夠大的洞可以讓我們鑽進去。」

　　「Connor，我真的不覺得這是個好主意——」Evan邊說邊朝Connor走去。

　　Connor直接抓住他的手臂把他拉進了破洞中。

　　映入Evan眼簾的是樹木，一大片望不到盡頭的樹木。Connor說對了，他喜歡這個地方。他不由得睜大了眼睛，雙眼盈滿喜悅。

　　Connor望著他的側臉，閃閃發光的Evan Hansen的側臉——他可以就這樣看著他一整天，不會感到厭煩。Evan眼眸的綠色就像新芽的顏色。

　　「挺不錯的，對吧？」

　　「不只不錯，簡直是…… **完美** 。」Evan偏頭，給出了Connor發誓是他一生中看過最可愛的笑容。

　　Connor覺得自己的體溫在升高，他別過頭掩飾自己泛紅的雙頰。「呃，我們到樹蔭下坐坐？」

　　Evan點點頭，語氣雀躍：「好主意。」

　　他們選了果園裡最高的那棵樹。Connor坐下，伸直雙腿，雙手枕在腦後抵住粗壯的樹幹；Evan曲起雙膝，臉頰貼著膝蓋，看著Connor，無法控制的絮叨有關於樹的各種冷知識。Connor沒有露出不耐煩的表情，他只是聽著Evan，嘴角帶點小小的笑意。

　　直到Evan開始覺得口乾舌燥，他才停下。於是兩人陷入沉默，但並不尷尬，而是他們都享受的、獨屬於他們的舒適的沉默。

　　「沒有地方可以跟這裡比了。」Connor微笑著說，望進Evan的雙眼，像是要望進他的靈魂似的。

　　「我也這麼認為。」Evan也笑著，眼睛微微的瞇了起來。

　　 **時候到了。** Connor在心裡告訴自己。他停頓了幾秒鐘，說：「我有事情要告訴你。」

　　Evan眨眨眼。

　　Connor深呼吸了一口氣，「那些，在你置物櫃的信，是我寫的。」

　　Evan又眨了眨眼，「……我猜到了。」

　　「它們……是情書。」Connor把整個身子轉過來面對Evan，他抬手把瀏海往後梳過，才開口：「我喜歡你，羅曼蒂克式的，很喜歡很喜歡。你可以說是救了我的生命。大多數時候，我覺得整個世界都在與我作對，沒有人願意聆聽我，人們只覺得我瘋了。我自殺未遂過好幾次。你的出現讓我對這個世界感到了一點留戀。」他停頓了一會，「第三封信，手寫的那封，是我在又一次嘗試自殺前寫的。我喝了酒，把所有我能拿到的藥片全吞了。我只是覺得，好絕望；我不知道你會不會喜歡我、喜歡一個瘋子，而且我的父母又吵架了，我的腦子一片混亂，只想結束一切。後來Zoe發現了差點被嘔吐物淹死的我，她嚇壞了，因為我們曾經說好不會再有這種事發生，而我違約了。然後，你——你真的照著我在你的石膏上寫的號碼，傳了訊息給我，問我好不好；我從來沒有一刻像當時那麼慶幸我還活著。你答應了我的邀約，我們成了朋友，我覺得，自己一天比一天還要更喜歡你。」

　　Evan沒有馬上回答。他看著Connor，安靜了好一段時間。最後，他伸出手，放在了Connor的手上。

　　「我、我還不是特別確定自己對你的感情，但我想我或許也喜歡你？像、像你喜歡我一樣。你是唯一一個，可以不在意我的焦慮，看到我的優點的人。你說我救了你的命，你、你也救了我的。我每天都會把那些信拿出來看一遍，告訴自己有人欣賞我，我不是隱形的，有人 **看見我了** 。你不是瘋子，Connor，你是我見過最聰明的人，你很擅長畫畫還讀得懂許多艱澀的文學作品；我很享受和你聊天的時光。和你在一起，我便感到沒那麼焦慮了。還有……還有一件事，我得告訴你，這件事我從來沒有告訴過其他人。」Evan深吸了一口氣，身體微微顫抖。「當我說我從樹上摔下來而折斷了手臂時——我說謊了。我並不是摔下來的，而是故意鬆了手。」Evan覺得胃裡一陣緊縮，雙眼發熱，卻又覺得心裡沉甸甸壓著的某塊石頭被搬開了，終於可以順暢的呼吸。

　　而後他落入一個擁抱，溫暖無比，有著Connor的味道。Evan任淚水奪眶而出，他知道Connor也在啜泣。他伸手回抱了Connor。他們緊貼著，感受彼此的心跳，感受曾在鬼門關前走過幾遭的、如今仍呼吸著、活生生的彼此；慶幸上帝讓他們相遇，慶幸他們現在尚能擁抱對方。

 

 

　　隔天下午，Evan收到了信。一樣的淺藍色信封一樣的香氣。

　　上頭手寫著：

 

　　 _Dear Evan Hansen,_

_我愛你。_

_Sincerely, Me_

他抬頭，看見Connor正朝他微笑著。

　　對方傾身，輕輕的將脣碰上了他的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *右手中指的戒指代表名花/名草有主
> 
> 沒想到本人第一篇完結的Treebros居然是這個插隊的腦洞hhhhh


End file.
